Smokescreen
by NiggyKun
Summary: Les vacances sont finis, mais Dipper ne l'accepte pas. Il va faire un mauvais choix, et se retrouver dans une situation hors de contrôle... en sortira-t-il sain et sauf ?
1. Prologue

J'ai fini _Gravity Falls_ ce jour-même, et je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré. Alors, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus ! J'espère que vous trouverez ma fanfic' intéressante. Je ne vous promets pas d'être régulière, mais j'essaierais malgré tout de la finir :D.

Bien entendu, _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages et son univers !

* * *

 **Prologue  
** _Désanchanté_

Finalement, les vacances avaient pris fin. Les faux-jumeaux Pines, pensant encore à leurs amis et à leurs deux oncles Stan, retrouvaient leur vie _normale_ et _ennuyeuse_... et cette année, ce sera leur dernière année en Middle School *. Mabel relativisait en s'inventant des aventures abradacadabrantes au sujet de licornes, de paillettes et de garçons craquants, tandis que Dipper repensait aux mois uniques qu'ils avaient vécus, les regrettant déjà.

Leurs parents, ayant reçu durant tous l'été des lettres au contenu étrange, se posait quelques questions. Mais il les oubliait quand il se rappelait que c'était Mabel, championne en ce qui concerne l'imagination, qui les leur avait écrites : le sujet des mystères de Gravity Falls n'était donc pas évoqué à la maison.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Une monotonie s'installait doucement dans la vie des deux jeunes gens. École, devoirs... il semblait n'y avoir que ça. Où étaient passées leurs aventures ? Dipper en restait le plus affecté. Mabel, elle, avait Dandinou : ils s'amusaient ensemble une fois les cours finis. Le petit brun, quant à lui, restait avec sa solitude, refusant les propositions des jeux de sa sœur. Il avait peur de l'ennuyer, pour tout dire. Alors il se confinait dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans un royaume fait de livres de suspens, d'enquêtes et de mystères, ne souhaitant qu'une chose... retourner à Gravity Falls. Et y rester.

Là-haut, il avait des amis. Là-haut, il pouvait vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Là-haut, il y avait Wendy. Et si ses parents se décidaient à habiter au Mystery Shack avec les deux Stan, Mabel et lui ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour tout le monde ? Alors, pourquoi ça ne se faisait pas ?

D'accord, Stanley et Stanford Pines étaient actuellement en pleine exploration... mais il y avait Mousse ! Et, la ville avait tout ce qu'il fallait : des écoles, un centre commercial, un restaurant, une salle d'arcades...

Mais pourtant, non. Quand il avait osé proposer cette solution à ses parents, ceux-ci avaient refusé en bloc. Il les avaient entendus parler, peu après :

\- Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de les envoyer là-haut durant les vacances ? demandait sa mère. Je sais que les voir enfermer à la maison, ça nous embêtait... mais Mabel nous a ramené un cochon et Dipper ne rêverait que de retourner chez son oncle.

\- Je sais, chérie... On ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais tout redeviendra comme avant : Mabel devrait se désintéresser de son cochon à un moment ou un autre, et Dipper oubliera cette idée farfelue.

Comme si...


	2. Chapitre 1

Je voulais attendre quelques avis avant de publier le premier chapitre... mais j'ai vraiment envie de le mettre ! Alors, la voici !

Je suis désolée si ma fic est parfois incompréhensible, mais vous comprendrez mieux bientôt, je pense ! Sur ce, je vous rappelle que _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas avant de vous laisser lire :3.

* * *

 **Chapitre I  
** _Le départ..._

Dipper Pines, les yeux plus cernés que jamais, vérifiait de nouveau le contenu de sa valise. Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il partait.

Finie, la vie ennuyeuse que ses parents lui obligeaient à vivre ! Finie, cette vie où il devait renoncer à tout ce qui lui plaisait, où il devait se priver de la fantaisie qu'il avait vécu pendant ses vacances ! D'accord, c'était une fugue... mais pour une bonne cause, non ? Il avait prévu une lettre explicative à l'intention de ses parents et de sa sœur pour les rassurer, en plus. Bon, personne à Gravity Falls n'était au courant de son retour. Mais, c'était une surprise, non ? Il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, au contraire ! lui criait son esprit.

Et celui ne pouvait... qu'avoir raison, puisque Dipper Pines était un petit génie !

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il referma la valise.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

\- Dipper, tu te lèves ? criait Mabel. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore lu jusqu'à l'aube ! On a préparé des pancakes !

Il ne venait toujours pas ? Comment pouvait-il résister à l'appel des pancakes ?

\- Bon, je viens te chercher !

Et elle se rendit dans la chambre de son jumeau sur ses mots. Chambre en désordre, où il manquait quelques objets : vêtements, livres, stylos de réflexions... introuvables, comme son frère.

Les yeux de la jeune fille tombèrent sur une banale enveloppe de papier posée négligemment sur le lit défait. La mention _A ma famille_ figurait sur le dos de celle-ci : elle reconnaissait les boucles rondes de l'écriture de son jumeau. Intriguée, elle déchira l'enveloppe pour en tirer une feuille pliée en deux. Un cri déchirant retentit.

Ses parents accoururent, inquiets, et posèrent de nombreuses questions. La brunette leur tendit la lettre en guise de réponse... tout y était parfaitement expliqué.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Dipper s'était endormi dans le bus, installé sur les sièges du fond. Il serrait sa valise contre lui, comme une peluche, et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Celui-ci fut néanmoins de courte durée : le chauffeur était arrivé au terminus - c'est-à-dire, Gravity Falls dans l'Oregon - et n'attendait que le départ de son seul passager pour refaire le voyage jusqu'en Californie.

\- Jeune homme, tu es arrivé ! Et tu me mets affreusement en retard... Alors, si tu ne te réveilles pas, c'est moi qui vais te faire sortir ! Et tu ne risques pas d'apprécier !

Bon... peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lâcher un garçon si jeune dans la nature par cette fraîcheur, et aussi tard dans la nuit. Peut-être aurait-il dû prévenir ses supérieurs qu'il devait accompagner, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il arrive en un seul morceau. Mais qui pensait comme cela, de nos jours ? Personne. Et aider ce gamin ne lui ferait pas faire de bénéfices. Alors, ce dernier devait dégager fissa.

\- ... 'Solé m'sieur... je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps, je pars !

Quand même, par ce temps, ce gosse ne portait qu'un short, un t-shirt et un gilet sans manches... il ne risquait pas d'attraper un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça ?

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Le brundinet traînait sa valise, retrouvant sa ville favorite. Dans le noir, elle avait cette ambiance digne des meilleurs films d'horreurs, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Oh, non ! Lui, Dipper Pines, avait vécu bien trop de choses pour s'effrayer aussi facilement... surtout qu'il pouvait percevoir au loin les silhouettes de ceux qu'il aimait : Wendy, ses oncles, Mousse... tout le monde ! Comme s'il était attendu. Ils le saluaient comme un héros, et certains s'élancèrent pour l'enlacer.

Il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et pleura.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je rappelle que _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas :D

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Mabel angoissait. Elle se blottissait contre son cochon dans l'espoir de se détendre... mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle se sentait coupable : elle avait vu son frère se renfermer sur lui-même, elle aurait dû comprendre ! Et une petite discussion l'aurait empêché de fuguer, de l'abandonner ! Elle avait appelé Mousse, avec ses parents, espérant que Dipper soit avec lui. Mais non...

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait disparu. Que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Ou bien, était-il en danger ? Blessé ? Perdu ? Mort ?... Elle se rappelait de sa lettre dans les moindres détails.

" _Chers Mabel, papa, maman._

 _Je suis désolé, pour toute la peine que je vais vous causer. Mais ma décision est le résultat d'une longue réflexion : je ne vois rien d'autre pour me rendre heureux. Non pas que je me lasse de ma propre famille..._

 _Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je m'en vais, pourquoi je vous abandonne. Il y a tellement de raisons à cela... Ces vacances ont été les plus belles de ma vie, j'y ai rencontré des personnes géniales et vécu des choses extraordinaires. Mais la fin des vacances sonnait aussi la fin de ces merveilleux moments... et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Je veux continuer à voir des choses fabuleuses, d'explorer et de découvrir, de côtoyer les habitants de Gravity Falls, et j'attendrai qu'Oncle Ford revienne pour lui poser pleins de questions sur toutes les étrangetés de la ville. C'est ça qu'il me faut, pas cette vie insupportable par sa banalité. Le grenier où l'on dormait me manque, et je dois bien avouer que même le vieux McGucket me manque..._

 _C'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas que je vous déteste, bien au contraire. Papa, maman, c'est aussi une manière pour vous de vous prouver que ce n'est pas une passade, tout comme Mabel ne se lassera pas de Dandinou. Je retourne au Mystery Shack pour vivre avec Mousse. Et si vous venez, ce sera pour me rejoindre, pas pour me ramener. Je n'accepterai pas de partir à nouveau._

 _Dipper Pines_ "

Qu'il parte, elle le comprenait et pouvait encore l'accepter. Mais sans elle ! Ils formaient les jumeaux Mystère, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé derrière ?

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Mousse emmenait Dipper au Mystery Shack avec les deux Stan, après que chacun soit rentré chez soi. Le jeune garçon, éreinté, suivait son meilleur ami et ses deux oncles : il avait un grand sourire, malgré les valises sous ses yeux. Après tout, il était de retour pour vivre de palpitantes aventures !

Le jeune homme, fatigué, finit cependant par s'endormir sur le chemin. L'oncle Ford le porta, tandis que Mousse prenait sa valise. Les deux Stan et l'employé du Mystery Shack regardaient Dipper, souriant étrangement.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

\- Non, Mabel, on a toujours pas de nouvelles de Dipper... Oui, ça m'inquiète aussi... J'ai demandé aux habitants de chercher aux alentours, et Wendy s'est proposée pour vérifier dans la forêt. Il s'est peut-être égaré... mais Dipper est tenace, alors il ne peut qu'aller bien !

Mousse tentait de rassurer la nièce de son patron de son mieux. Mais en vérité, il était aussi inquiet qu'elle... Dipper connaissait le chemin, il avait exploré Gravity Falls de long, en large et en travers : impossible qu'il se perde. Il n'avait pu que lui arriver quelque chose. Wendy penchait pour un kidnapping, Robbie pour un suicide, Pacifica pour un meurtre,... bref, personne n'était rassuré par ses propres suppositions. En vérité, aucun habitant n'avait retrouvé le sourire depuis que Dipper avait été porté disparu.

\- Vous allez venir ? D'accord, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour vous accueillir ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrête pas les recherches pour autant. McGucket m'a fabriqué quelques robots à tout faire, ils s'occuperont de préparer vos chambres. Oh... tu dois y aller ? On se voit bientôt, Mabel. Ne désespère pas. On va le retrouver. Oui, merci...

Il reposa le téléphone et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que l'espoir de retrouver Dipper s'éloignait... il n'avait rien vécu d'aussi affreux depuis que Bill Crypto avait pris le contrôle de la ville. Et même si la disparition d'un enfant n'avait pas la même ampleur que l'apocalypse, celle de Dipper était pour Mousse pire que la fin du monde.

Il n'avait pas encore prévenu Stanley et Stanford Pines. Pour tout dire, il avait déjà peur de leurs réactions... et il ne voulait pas les inquiétait alors que ces deux-là vivaient leurs rêves d'enfances : il les appellerait seulement lorsque la situation serait trop critique.


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolée d'avoir mis temps de temps :D.

 **Alaudi Kyouya-chan** : Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire, à part mille merci ? Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir un avis sur cette fanfic, je ne savais pas si je faisais quelque chose qui pourrait plaire **. Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise, et que tu te poses des questions sur la suite ! J'espère réussir à retranscrire les personnages : Dipper n'est pas vraiment au top en ce moment, alors peut-être est-il un peu OOC . !  
Bref, je t'offre le troisième chapitre :D ! Je pensais pas avoir fini celui-ci, alors j'ai écris la fin de celui que j'avais commencé... mais c'était le 4 ! Donc, déjà un d'avance :D.

Je rappelle encore que _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III  
** _Mabel rejoint l'aventure !_

Mabel sortit de la voiture familiale, toujours aussi seule. Depuis la fugue de son frère, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre et toute son énergie. Elle ne s'habillait plus qu'en gris ou en noir : c'était sa manière à elle d'exprimer sa peine. Dandinou semblait avoir compris. Il était câlin avec sa maîtresse et portait sur son visage rose une peine immense : lui restait-il encore une part d'intelligence ?

Ses parents la rejoignirent, en silence. Ils étaient garés devant le Mystery Shack, qui semblait plus misérable que jamais. Mabel leur prit la main et ils entrèrent pour y retrouver un Mousse affalé sur le comptoir, dans une boutique désespérément vide. Elle comprit aussitôt que Dipper n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Cela ferait bientôt quatre jours... Certains proches de Californie leur disait déjà de l'oublier, que le petit ne pouvait être que mort si on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles...

Elle prétexta vouloir se reposer et partit comme une voleuse au grenier. Elle s'allongea sur le lit qu'occupait son frère durant les vacances, sanglota... et se plaignit, longuement. Sa peine se mélangea à la colère, elle insulta sa moitié tout en pleurant. Dans une vague de honte, elle se pinça la peau jusqu'à en garder une trace rouge.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Dipper avait la belle vie. Il avait repris ses explorations dans la forêt, et tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait pensé à appeler ses parents, mais Mousse les avait déjà prévenus. Et comme ils ne venaient pas, cela lui faisait un peu de peine... mais son nouveau quotidien lui permettait de l'oublier.

Ce matin, il déjeuner tranquillement en compagnie de ses deux oncles. Ceux-ci étaient rentrés de leur voyage extrêmement tôt, mais il ne les avait pas encore questionnés à propos de celui-ci. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il se rappelait leurs fréquentes disputes durant les vacances... il avait peur que Mabel et lui finissent par se haïr, un jour ou l'autre.

Les habitants de la ville accueillaient maintenant les créatures magiques avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Les gnomes avaient choisi Pacifica pour reine (ses parents étaient fiers de ce titre, après la perte de toute leur richesse)... elle s'y faisait petit à petit, mais venait voir Dipper quand elle en avait l'occasion : ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il la savait différente de ses parents. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce mariage et discutait souvent avec les gnomes pour leur demander de changer de reine. En fait, Pacifica devenait peu à peu sa coéquipière. Elle adorait découvrir les mystères de la ville avec lui. Petit à petit, elle prenait la place que Mabel avait toujours eu... il l'invitait même à dormir dans sa chambre au grenier, quand il pouvait.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Wendy avait dépassé les limites de la ville depuis peu. Elle espérait y trouver Dipper... après tout, Gravity Falls avait été fouillé de fond en comble sans qu'un seul indice ne soit trouvé.

Alors, elle cherchait minutieusement quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Des traces de pas, ou un objet appartenant au garçon... Elle allait s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'elle manqua de trébucher. Sur l'une des baskets noires de Dipper.

\- Le voilà, l'indice que je cherchais...

Elle sortit son téléphone, et appela au Mystery Shack.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Mousse grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte du grenier, appelant Mabel : il fallait absolument lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Mabel, Wendy a trouvé la chaussure de ton frère !

\- Quoi ?!

Elle ouvrit la porte, regardant Mousse avec de grands yeux. Elle ne voulait qu'y croire !

\- Je veux partir à sa recherche avec elle ! Oh, s'il te plaît Mousse !

\- Eh bien... je suppose que je peux t'accorder ça. On va demander aux habitants s'ils ont un chien qui pourrait retrouver la piste de Dipper.

Elle enlaça tendrement son ami et descendit les escaliers, sortit du magasin pour rejoindre Wendy. La fille du bûcheron la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer, heureuse de la revoir. Le sourire de l'adolescente disparut néanmoins en voyant le changement vestimentaire de la petite... elle avait été sacrément atteinte.


	5. Chapitre 4

Désolée de ne pas être régulière pour sortir mes chapitres (et même si ceux qui lisent mes autres fics ne sont pas là, je m'excuse de ne pas avancer sur celles-ci ;; je vous promets qu'après le bac, je m'y mets un peu plus sérieusement !). J'hésite par ailleurs à sortir cette fic également sur wattpad, mais j'ai envie que les dessins soient de moi donc si je le fais... ce sera dans longtemps.

 _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV  
** _Gravity Falls 2.0_

Mousse, Wendy et Mabel suivaient le chien. Après avoir reniflé la basket, il semblait qu'il ait trouvé une piste pour rejoindre Dipper. Le chemin était long et sinueux, le décor semblait se répéter et certains éléments ressemblaient à ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Gravity Falls. Et si ce n'était que ça...

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une réplique exacte de leur ville... jusqu'aux habitants ! Et le chien était formel. Dipper se trouvait dans cette réplique de Gravity Falls. Ils cherchèrent le garçon en slalomant les habitants, qui les dévisageaient avec soupçon. Ils appelaient Dipper, angoissés... mais on leur fit barrage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Mystery Shack (ou tout du moins, le faux).

Une voix robotique, confondue avec celles de leurs amis, leur déclara froidement :

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à voir Dipper Pines... Partez. Ou nous serons obligés de vous... DÉTRUIRE.

\- Comme si j'allais vous laisser me priver de mon frère !

Mabel attrapa une poignée de cailloux et en lança sur les inquiétantes répliques. Mousse et Wendy ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, visant les yeux : ils mirent hors d'état de nuire une grande partie de leurs faux amis et se hâtèrent, pénétrant dans ce deuxième Mystery Shack. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que les clones perdaient leurs aspects humains... leurs peaux fondaient pour dévoiler d'imposants squelettes d'aciers.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Dipper était profondément endormi. Un doux sourire se dessinait sur son visage... il était au paradis, que ce soit dans son rêve, ou dans la réalité. Enfin, de ce qu'il pensait être la réalité.

C'est à ce moment que Mabel, Mousse et Wendy entrèrent dans le grenier... Ils secouèrent le garçon, qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux, ne comprenant pas l'affolement des jeunes gens.

\- Oh, Mabel, tu es finalement venu ! Papa et maman, ils sont avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont changé d'avis !

Il l'étreignit : Mousse et Wendy les rejoignirent, heureux de retrouver et entendre le garçon.

\- Dipper, commença sa jumelle, on ne peut pas t'expliquer maintenant... mais il faut qu'on parte ! Tu n'es pas là où tu penses être...

Il paniqua. Partir ? On ne pouvait pas l'obliger à partir ! Il eut un mouvement de recul précipité, hochant négativement la tête... Si même Wendy et Mousse venait l'arracher à l'endroit qu'il appréciait, qu'allait-il devenir ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas vivre ici ?

Il se recula contre le mur, repoussant sa sœur et les deux autres.

\- Partir ?! Pourquoi je devrais, Mabel ? Ici, tout se passe bien !

Il ne savait rien. Pour lui, cette ville était la véritable Gravity Falls, ses habitants étaient ceux qu'il avait côtoyés l'été dernier... et sa sœur, qui ne souhaitait que le sauver, devenait immédiatement son ennemie. Lui qui comptait tant sur elle...

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Mousse avait fermé la porte du grenier, regardant Mabel parler à son jumeau. Connaissant le garçon, il savait que celui-ci resterait réticent tant qu'il ne _verrait_ pas la vérité. Mousse était parfois stupide, mais il comprenait l'importance d'annoncer à Dipper la vraie nature de cette ville et de lui prouver ces dires... Si Mabel n'avait pas été aussi soulagée de le revoir et inquiète à propos de cet endroit, peut-être y aurait-elle pensé.

Mais à présent, Dipper se méfiait d'eux comme de la peste. Après avoir dévisagé longuement et fixement sa sœur, il se tourna vers Mousse et Wendy, semblait profondément trahi. Quoi de plus normal ?

\- Dipper, je sais que tu auras du mal à nous croire... commença Wendy, sélectionnant ses mots avec soin. En vérité, tu n'es jamais retourné à Gravity Falls.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il y avait des mensonges plus crédibles que celui-ci.

\- Nous sommes dans une copie exacte de notre ville, et les habitants sont également des répliques. Nous voulons juste te sauver, je te jure...

Qui pourrait la croire ? Surtout pas lui ! L'amour ne le rendait pas tant aveugle au point de la croire sur ce point.

\- Menteuse ! s'écria-t-il. Avouez plutôt que vous n'arrivez pas à accepter que je sois bien ici, vous voulez que je retrouver un quotidien inutile et monotone ! Dites juste que vous m'avez trahi, ce sera plus simple que d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout !

Mabel s'apprêtait à répliquer... mais elle fut interrompue par la porte, qui s'écroula brusquement sur le parquet. Tous quatre tournèrent la tête vers celle-ci et virent les répliques entrer, le regard vide. Ils bougeaient comme le ferait n'importe quel automate. Certains n'étaient plus que des squelettes d'acier aux orbites rougeoyants.

Et, en symbiose, des voix synthétiques s'élevèrent, emplissant la pièce de leur froideur inhumaine.

\- Partez, c'est notre dernier avertissement.

Dipper, horrifié, ne comprenait plus rien. Wendy disait donc vrai ? Lui qui lui avait dit tant d'horreurs... Pourquoi ? Dans quel but existait-il cette seconde ville ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? A quoi servait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

... Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Désolée, je m'étais promise d'avancer dès que j'étais réellement en vacances... et c'est le cas maintenant, depuis le 26 juin en tout cas. Je vais tout faire pour finir cette fic puis continuer mes autres !

Bref, j'espère que ça va continuer à plaire, et je vous offre donc le chapitre 5 de _Smokescreen_ ! Bon, comme d'habitude, _Gravity Falls_ ne m'appartient pas, patati, patata...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V  
** _Sauvetage ?_

Les quatre jeunes gens, étaient, pour ainsi dire, faits comme des rats. Les robots s'approchaient dangereusement, lents mais tout aussi menaçants. Ils étaient nombreux : trop pour être évités.

Dipper ne comprenait plus rien. Il regardait les squelettes d'acier puis ses amis, bouche bée. Il vivait, depuis presque une semaine, dans le plus grand des mensonges. Et, pour un petit génie tel que lui, avoir été trompé à ce point était douloureux, blessant... mais surtout vexant.

\- On est fichus... gémit Mousse, serrant contre lui les jumeaux et la rouquine. Je vous aimais tous, cette vie était définitivement trop courte !

\- Mousse, dis pas ça... on va sûrement s'en sortir...

Dipper essayait de se rassurer, mais il tremblait de peur contre son meilleur ami. Il regarda Wendy et positiva : il mourrait au moins à ses côtés.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le visage de la belle rousse, il la vit prête à en découdre. L'adolescent voulut lui demander si elle avait un quelconque plan, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un son, elle s'élança sur le robot le plus proche. Comme une furie, elle s'agrippa à lui, donnant des coups de poings sur le squelettes d'acier et tirant les fils rouges et noirs parsemant le corps de leurs ennemis...

L'ennemi l'envoya contre le mur d'un simple geste, comme s'il dégageait un vulgaire moucheron. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur, et perdit connaissance.

\- Wendy !

Dipper réagit à l'instant : il attrapa l'épais roman posé sur sa table de chevet et le lança sur l'agresseur de Wendy, avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le frapper. Malheureusement, la carcasse d'acier était insensible aux coups de pieds, et le garçon ne réussit qu'à se faire empoigner par le coup et soulever... La poigne de la machine se resserrait, tandis qu'il se débattait, sous le regard de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

Mabel et Mousse étaient effrayés, pétrifiés par la peur. Leurs réflexes les faisaient reculer contre le mur mais ils heurtèrent rapidement celui-ci. Et tout devint noir...

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Mabel se réveilla douloureusement. Elle se redressa et regarda autour : elle était encore dans le grenier du faux Mystery Shack, à présent désordonné. Mousse, Wendy et... Dipper ? Dipper n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Il avait été emmené...

\- Mabel, tu pleures... ça ne va pas ?...

Wendy la prit contre elle, caressant ses longs cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Elle aussi avait remarqué la disparition de Dipper, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de vérifier si ses deux amis n'étaient pas blessés. Ensuite, ils devaient repartir à la recherche du jeune garçon.

\- Ils l'ont enlevés, encore ?... renifla la petite brune. On l'avait enfin retrouvé... Je veux mon frère... Wendy, Mousse...

Si lumineuse autrefois par sa bonne humeur, cette Mabel faisait de la peine à voir. Wendy resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, essayant de la rassurer, alors qu'elle était tout aussi bouleversée. Elle se sentait... inutile. C'était son rôle de protéger ses cadets. Au final, elle n'avait pu que rendre le sauvetage de Dipper plus compliqué en finissant K.O. rapidement. Trop rapidement.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, les filles ! déclara Mousse. Il faut qu'on cherche partout dans cette ville. On ne trouvera pas Dipper ici, mais ils ont dû laisser des indices ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont l'air de vouloir le garder en vie : alors il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire sur son état. Du moins, pour le moment...

L'inquiétude les rattrapait tous. Cependant, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et explorèrent le lieu de fond en comble. Il n'y avait plus personne ici, ce qui rendait l'endroit angoissant... mais ils tinrent bon. Ils remarquèrent des restes de préparatifs à la hâte dans plusieurs maisons et boutiques ainsi que quelques traces de pas qui ne menaient à rien...

Ce fut l'heure qui les obligea à rentrer.

 _~ ° Gravity Falls ° ~_

Les parents de Mabel les accueillirent avec impatience. Ils pensaient retrouver leur fils, et cela ne fit que déprimer les trois jeunes gens : ils avaient tout gâchés. Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle, ils osèrent à peine regarder les Pines. S'ils avaient eus l'occasion de fuir... ils n'auraient pas hésité.

Mabel se blottit contre son père et sa mère, sanglotant contre eux. Elle appelait son frère, qui lui manquait tant... son frère, qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Dire qu'elle avait été si proche de le ramener...


End file.
